Poezye Michała - Anioła Buonarrotego - 1 Wstęp
|poprzedni=Strona tytułowa |następny=I }} ER. WŁODZIMlERZOWI BROEL-PLÀTÈROWI poświęcam tę pracę na pamiątkę kilku dni spędzonych razem w Ojcowie. L. Siemieński. Zdarzyło mi się przed kilkunastą laty, w ojczyźnie Van Eyków i Rubensa, przebywać często w towarzystwie ziomka, oddającego się malarstwu, rzeźbie, poezyi. Rozmowa z nim toczyła się najwięcej o Włoszech, zkąd niedawno był wrócił, i w przedmiotach, którym się wyłącznie poświęcał, a które i mnie silnie zajmowały: że zaś to był artysta, więc sztuki piękne i poezya zawsze były na stole. Mówić o jakimkolwiek rodzaju sztuki, a niepotrącić o Michała-Anioła, skończonego w każdej gałęzi mistrza, było niepodobieństwem. Mówiliśmy tedy o nim : on, nietylko MICHAŁ - ANIOŁ, POETA, z zapałem i znajomością praktyka uprawiającego zarówno rzeźbę jak malarstwo, lecz i z uwielbieniem dla mistrza, którego sobie za arcywzór obrał; mnie tylko został cichy podziw dla jeniuszu ogarniającego takie ogromy i obdarzonego taką siłą twórczości. Syxtyna, Moyżesz, grób Medyceuszów, kopuła Ś. Piotra, florenckie warownie, nieustannie przewijały się w naszych pogadankach, i oba zgodziliśmy się, że był największym poetą w epoce odrodzonej starożytności, a raczej że w sobie skupiał wszystkie tej epoki kierunki. — — Do tej jego uniwersalności — dodałem — nie dostaje tylko tworów pióra. — Jakto, nieznasz jego poezyj? zapytał zdziwiony artysta. — Nieznam - odrzekłem, szukając w pamięci — nieznam, prócz tych kilku sonetów co w Vasarim; lecz te uważam za płód przyrodzonej łatwości Włochów do wierszowania; dla tego niezwróciły mojej uwagi. Są to rzeczy przelotne, urywki, w których się niemógł odbić świat jego wewnętrzny; a mnieby ten interesował najwięcej. — Że cię zainteresuje, o tem niewątpię — I rzekł uradowany artysta — potrzeba tylko żebyś czytał zbiór jego Rymów, znajdziesz tara w kilkudziesięciu sonetach, tyluż madrygałach i kanconach, szereg cudownych obrazków, zdjętych z poruszeń serca miotanego namiętną miłością, ku sztuce, kobiecie, Bogu. Czwarta dusza — jak nazwano jego poezyę, niepośledniejsza tam od trzech innych. — Radzę ci, czytaj poezye Michała - Anioła. Na taką radę artysty odrzekłem z pewnem niedowierzaniem: zapewne naśladuje Petrarchę, jak wszyscy włoscy soneciarze, którzy mieli nieszczęście żyć po nim. — — Mylisz się — odparł — jeżeli kogo naśladuje, to chyba Danta, którego duch dostał się mu z całą orginalną spuścizną, a nie w odbiciu. Podług mnie, najlepiej go scharakteryzował Francesco Berni, gdy się tak odezwał o nim do innych poetów włoskich: Ei dice cose, e voi dite parole. Na to ja: zaostrzyłeś moją ciekawość. Gdyby nic innego, to przekonanie się, czy tak jenialny rzeźbiarz, malarz, architekt, był równie jenialnym poetą, zasługuje aby go i z tej strony poznać. Wystarawszy się o egzemplarz poezyj Michała Anioła, czytaliśmy je razem; lecz przyznam się, że mnie z początku odstręczały archaizmy, zawiłość stylu, i ciemność przedmiotu, lubo zawsze ciągnęło coś w głąb tych platonizmów strzelistych, wyrażonych szorstkim językiem, jak uderzenia dłuta..... Poznanie się z tym autorem wymagało przydłuższych studiów. Tymczasem zaszły wypadki, które mię oderwały od książek; i tomik rymów Buonarrotego poszedł w zapomnienie. W przeszłym roku dopiero, gdym pisał: "Kartkę z dziejów sztuki" wypadało dla objaśnienia żywota Michała - Anioła przytoczyć w tłumaczeniu kilka jego sonetów, co też uskuteczniłem. Znowu rok minął, gdy w jednym z numerów Biblioteki warszawskiej znalazłem uwagi nad moją "Kartką z dziejów sztuki," a w nich z upodobaniem podniesioną wartość trzech sonetów, przytoczonych tamże z Michała-Anioła, chociaż nie były one najwytworniejsze ze zbioru. Okoliczność ta stała mi się pobudką do przepolszczenia co najlepszych utworów Buonarrotego, w liczbie czterdziestu i kilku, wybranych ze stu z okładem, mieszczących kawałki bardzo względnej wartości, o czem przestrzegał nawet pierwszy wydawca jego rymów, wnuk brata, także Michał-Anioł lecz z przydomkiem: il giovino (młodszy) który powiada: "Ponieważ różne rymy M. A. Buonarrotego, tak pisane, jak drukowane, obiegają w niepoprawnym texcie, przeto uwiadamiam czytelnika, że porównawszy z textem, powiększej części własną ręką autora pisanym, a znajdującym się w bibliotece watykańskiej, te wszystkie utwory co są w rękach jego spadkobierców i innych osób we Florencyi, wybrałem z nich najwłaściwiej i najpoprawniej zredagowone; zwłaszcza, że i wiele znajduje się waryantów noszących cechę niewykończenia i niejasności, będących tylko próbkami pióra niezadowolonego ze siebie itd." Nierówności te i zaniedbania w rymach Michała - Anioła łatwo usprawiedliwić; on bowiem sam utrzymywał, że poezya niebyła jego powołaniem, że pisanie przychodzi mu z trudnością; jeżeli zaś pisze wiersze, to jedynie dla rozrywki, nie z profesyi. — Współcześni, a mianowicie biograf jego Vasari, inaczej o nim sądzi, gdy powiada: "Niebo dało Michałowi - Aniołowi oprócz innych talentów, obfity zapas wyższej filozofii, i szczytny jeniusz poetyczny, aby pokazać w jednym człowieku wzór doskonały wszech rzeczy, będących najbardziej w czci i poszanowaniu pomiędzy ludźmi." Condivi idzie dalej jeszcze w uwielbieniu i mówi: że do trzech wieńców (rzeźby, malarstwa, architektury) dodaje mu czwarty wieniec poezyi: "Vi ho aggiunto la quarta corona perche, allcor di questa fu esso degnissimo come eccelente poeta." Uwielbienie to współczesnych podzieliła potomność, bo nawet akademia della Crusca przyjęła rymy Michała - Anioła w poczet klasycznych dzieł włoskich, co w pewnym względzie mówi bardzo na korzyść akademii; ciała bowiem literackie, najwięcej ubiegające się dawniej za zaletami stylu, nielubiły przebaczać zaniedbaniom i usterkom, chociażby oryginalność myśli hojnie ten brak wynagradzała. Pisząc już raz w krótkości o życiu Michała-Anioła (kartka z dziejów sztuki), szczególniej o jego stosunku do Wiktoryi Kolonny, niemam zamiaru powtarzać się, chociaż o człowieku tej miary niemożna nigdy mówie za nadto. Tu zaś, gdy mi przychodzi uważać go jako poetę, wypada niejedno objaśnić, tak o usposobieniu artysty w jakiem i do kogo pisał swoje rymy, jak o wewnętrznem ich znaczeniu, szczególniej ze względu na powinowactwo ich z idealną miłością platoniczną, będącą duszą średniowiecznej i Dantoskiej poezji, której on był w pewnej części kontynuatorem. — Jak już wspomniałem, poezya pisana nie wchodziła w zawód Michała - Anioła, przedewszystkiem rzeźbiarza, malarza i budowniczego. Chociaż z drugiej strony miał takie wykształcenie umysłowe, że z łatwością mógł wstąpić w szeregi piszących. Trzechletni pobyt na dworze Lorenza Medyceusza sprzyjającego sztukom i poezyi: obcowanie z pierwszemi znakomitościami jak: Politien, Marsilio Ficino, Pik z Mirandoli, usposobiło go i do tego zawodu. Dwory książęce były wtenczas prawdziwemi akademiami. — To pewna jednak, że od młodszych lat tworzył wiersze, łatwo dające się w jego zbiorze odróżnić od późniejszych. Przedmiotem opiewanym w nich była miłość kobiety, młodzieńcza, żywsza, wię- cej zmysłowa, kiedy jeszcze myśl o śmierci, troski o duszne zbawienie, nie były jedyną jego dumań treścią. Jakim duchem tchnęły wówczas jego pieśni, mamy dowód w tym lekuchnym sonecie podanym w moim przekładzie pod liczbą XVIII. Wszakże okolicznościowych tych erotyków nader niewiele jest w porównaniu do rymów pisanych w innym, głębszym nastroju; co przekonywa, że M. A. przelotnie hołdował niektórym pięknościom, spotykanym w drodze życia, gdy prawdziwa wielka namiętność ogarnęła go dopiero w późnym wieku, kiedy przyszłość mało zostawiała nadziei, a przeszłość niepowrotna wyciskała łzy żalu za złotą młodością; której wzywał powrotu: Wróć krokom moim spętanym latami Młody niepokój, co mną bez wytchnienia Miotał, i oczy moje nalej łzami, I w piersi żaru nanieć i płomienia... Można słusznie przypuszczać, że właściwy moment w którym Michał-Anioł stał się poetą, przypada na r. 1537. Wtenczas mógł się był bliżej poznać z Wiktoryą Kolonną margrabiną Peskary. Jestto jedyne nazwisko kobiety wymienione w jego żywocie. On był już stary, ona niemłoda i do tego jakby w stanie półzakonnym żyjąca, co jednak nieprzeszkadzało zawiązaniu się między niemi tej wyższej skłonności, jakiej potrzebę czują wyborne serca i umysły, złamane przeciwnościami życia, lub osamotnione śród ludzi. O tym stosunku różnych pozwalano sobie domysłów, opierając się na tej namiętności, jaką tchną niektóre poezye Michała-Anioła; lecz większa cześć tych poezyi pisanych bez daty, bez żadnej wreszcie wzmianki, do kogo, nienaprowadza na inny wniosek, tylko że poeta w cichości serca mógł najgorętszą miłością pałać ku margrabinie, ale nigdy by nieśmiał otwarcie występować ze swojem uczuciem. Jakoż niemogło być inaczej, jeżeli zastanowimy się czem była Wiktorya Kolonna. — Wiadome z jej życia przywiązanie do małżonka Ferdynanda Avalos margrabiego Peskary, jednego ze znamienitych bohatyrów włoskich, którego wcześnie utraciwszy, pomimo że cisnęli się liczni pretendenci do jej ręki — ona niezmieniła raz powziętego postanowienia, i do śmierci pozostała mu wierną; a nawet żeby usunąć wszystkie pozory i ubiegającym się odjąć wszelką otuchę, opuściła czarowną willę na Ischii przypominającą jej najwonniejsze chwile domowego szczęścia, i na mieszkanie obrała sobie klasztor, niezrywając jednak ze światem, przynajmniej z towarzystwem ludzi uczonych i artystów; z którem ją łączył zawód jej poetyczny. W zaciszy klasztornej pisała najwięcej swoich poezyj; sonety światowe i pobożne sypały się jak Izy i przynosiły taką samą ulgę zbolałemu sercu. Przekonano się z różnych dat, że Michał-Anioł niemógł jej znać wcześniej chyba w r. 1537, to jest w dwunastym roku jej wdowieństwa Trzymam się dat wypisanych w rozprawie D. Campanari pod napisem: Vittoria Colonna peinture de M. A. Buonarroti, Londres 1854 — gdzie przechodząc latami miejsca jej pobytu; pod r. 1537 powiada: Elle va à Lucques, et de la à Ferrare, puis retoume à Rome; c'est alors que prit naissance l'amour de Michel-Ange pour elle. —, gdy na dłuższy pobyt przybyła do Rzymu, gdzie stała się ogniskiem dla wszystkich znakomitości i naukowych powag, gdzie wszystko cisnęło się aby słyszeć ją mówiącą nie tylko o poezyi ale i w naukowych przedmiotach, a nadewszystko aby zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie i przez to samo zrobić sobie wziętość i nadać znaczenie. Jeżeli tłum świetny i uczony otaczał Kolonnezę, czyjaż osoba była tam pożądańszą jak Buonarrotego? Zbliżył się więc do tej uwielbianej pani, której piękność, acz jeszcze pełna cudnych śladów, nietyle mogła podbijać, co przymioty umysłu i serca, dające jej taką wyższość i przewagę w najdoborniejszem towarzystwie rzymskiem, że była swojego czasu wyrocznią. Dusza artysty w twardej szkole doświadczeń napojona goryczą i pogardą dla świata, uczuła się w bliskości Wiktoryi jakby odrodzona na nowo. Ciepło wiejące z tej sympatycznej niewiasty odmłodziło w nim krew, rozbudziło silne uczucie przywiązania, zjawiające się w późnej jesieni życia, istne babie-lato dla serca, Taki stan zewnętrzny musiał zrodzić tysiące cierpieli pochodzących bądź ze stosunku do ukochanej osoby, bądź z własnego położenia artysty niedającego się niczem zmienić — bo miłość odmładza, ale nierobi młodym. Cierpiał więc, bolał, wybuchał namiętnością, tłumił ją, przeklinał, i w tej walce, jak w ogniu wypalała się ziemska krewkość, co odpadając żużlami, zostawiała płomień czystej miłości wzbijający się ku niebu, tej jedynej przystani dusz zmordowanych i nieutulonych w tęsknocie. Wszystko to zrodziło w nim poetyczne natchnienie, spowiedź duchową z codziennych dumań i odbieranych wrażeń. Wiankiem sonetów i piosnek opasał postać uwielbionej kobiety; poddał się jej z pokorą, jak bryła marmuru dłutu mistrza - rzeźbiarza, błagając, by go prowadziła po drodze udoskonalenia; co z taką skoncentrowaną namiętnością wypowiedział w sławnym sonecie: Poscia ch'apresso (XLI) szczególniej w ostatnich zwrotkach: Tak i ja na świat przyszedłem najprzódy Modelem sobie; dziś przy łasce Twojej W doskonałości przerodzę się cudy; Jeśli twa litość co zbytnie wykroi, A brak wypełni — lecz jeśli mną wzgardzi, Dotkniesz mię w pyszném złudzeniu najbardziej.... Nieśmiałbym twierdzić, lecz moge przypuszczać, że w chwilach pierwszego poznania się z Kolonnezą, gdy dłuższy czas bawiła w Rzymie udzielając się najświetniejszemu towarzystwu, powstały te sonety i pieśni w których znać żywszą namiętność, wyłączne zajęcie się ukochanym przedmiotem, zaklęcia o wzajemność, lub blade połyski nadziei... Odjazd Wiktoryi do Orvieto, gdzie się zamknęła w klasztorze Śgo Pawła, spowodowany orężną kłótnią Pawła III z Askaniuszem Kolonną jej bratem, przerwał bliższy stosunek z Michałem-Aniołem; w jakiś czas dopiero, gdy osiadła w klasztorze Św. Katarzyny w Witerbo, zawiązała się między niemi korespondeneya, snać z jego strony częsta i zbyt żywa gdyż pobożna pani w jednym liście upominała go, aby niepisywał do niej tak często i nieskarżył się na rozłączenie; albowiem te ustawne jego listy odrywają ją od nabożeństwa; z tego powodu nieraz opuściła już nieszpory w kaplicy Św. Katarzyny; również i on przeszkadza sobie tem pisaniem, i zapewne opóźnia się na robotę do Św. Piotra; a tak i ona niedotrzymuje towarzystwa oblubienicom Chrystusowym i on robi zawód Ojcu Ś...Volendo continuar la con tanto calore, essa mancherebbe di stare la sera con Ie suore nelle capella di santa Catarina, ed egli di andare di buon-ora a lavorare a San-Pietro e cosi l'una mancherebbe alle spose di Cristo, e l'altro al vicario. — — Któż w tych słowach nie widzi proźby już podbitego serca, aby je zostawić w cichości i nie mieszać pobożnych myśli przygotowujących duszę do lepszego świata? Korna niewiasta chrześcianka wie o istnieniu uczucia swego, ale je zwycięża silniejszą wolą, więzami obowiązku — i jeszcze upomina przyjaciela, żeby powściągnął namiętność, jakby powiedzieć chciała: że ich miłość nie może już należeć do ziemi. Tych kilka słów listu Kolonnezy najlepiej objaśnia ów stosunek jaki mógł zachodzić między sławnym mistrzem a tak dostojną i cnotliwą panią. Franciszek z Holandyi (Floris) malarz portugalski bawiący w Rzymie od r. 1541, w traktacie o malarstwie również pozostawił szacowne szczegóły o Michale-Aniole i Kolonnie, mianowicie w uroczem przedstawieniu margrabiny, która wie jaką władzę ma nad artystą, wie, że skinieniem ręki mogłaby ten nieugięty charakter prowadzić gdzieby sama chciała, a jednak władzy téj używa z dziwném umiarkowaniem, i wdziękiem. Widać to z uczonych i artystycznych posiedzeń odbywanych w kościele ś. Sylwestra, które Franciszek z Holandyi opisał jako mający w nich udział. — Jak zaś przedstawił samą Kolonneze, przekonają następujące słowa: "Margrabina Peskary należy do rzędu najdostojniejszych i najsławniejszych niewiast w Italii i w Europie, czyli w całym świecie. Czysta i piękna, uczona w łacinie i wysoka na duchu, posiada wszystkie cnoty i zalety, jakiemi szczycić się może niewiasta. Od czasu śmierci swego małżonka prowadzi żywot skromny i zaciszny. Przesycona blaskiem i wielkością młodych lat, miłuje tylko Chrystusa i prawdziwą naukę, świadcząc wiele dobrodziejstw ubogim niewiastom i dając z siebie przykład prawdziwej pobożności chrześciańskiej." W kilku sonetach M. A. naznaczonych imieniem Kolonny i wprost do niej pisanych, przebija się cześć i uszanowanie złączone z pewnem namiętnem poddaniem się pod jej władzę, jak gdyby wołał: strofuj mię, poprawiaj, zadawaj pokuty, depcz nakoniec — ale mię nie odpychaj od siebie! — W innych poezyach, gdzie się domniemywać można, że o niej myślał, a takich jest najwięcej, uczucia jego ogniściej, swobodniej i wyraźniej się tłumaczą, lubo zawsze w formach tej platonicznéj miłości, co się da zastosować i do urojonej kochanki! To pewna, że w sercu artysty wrzała prawdziwa namiętność; kochał Wiktoryą młodzieńczym zapałem — mówią to wszystkie jego sonety — ale płomyki te nieprzedzierały się na powierzchnię najczystszego stosunku dwojga serc sympatycznych i umysłów niepospolitych, szukających się wzajemnie, aby sobie udzielać myśli o sztukach pięknych, filozofii, przeznaczeniach człowieka. W wytrawném zdaniu i religijnem świetle Kolonnezy, artysta szukał kierunku dla siebie, jéj powodował się radami, w zwątpieniach brał uspokojenie. Zbłąkany w labiryntach renesansowych doktryn, za jéj przewodem wstępował na drogę prawd przedwiecznych; a może też, jak niektórzy utrzymują, on sam był duchowym przewodnikiem dla Wiktoryi lgnącej do niektórych błędnych wyobrażeń wieku. Ten mniej więcej stosunek zachodził między Michałem - Aniołem a Wiktoryą Kolonną; takim artystą był dla zewnętrznego świata; dla siebie zaś, w samotnej pracowni, kiedy pędzel lub dłuto porzucił, a ujął za pióro, odzywała się miłość tem silniejsza im bardziej spóźniona. Czyż w każdym sonecie nie wyrzeka na Amora, że go zaskoczył w późnej starości, że się pastwi niemiłosiernie nad biednym starcem? — Gdyby to były sztuczne wypracowania, te jego poezye, a nie rzeczywiste jęki serca, czyżby niewolał przedstawiać się w postaci Adonisa promieniejącego młodością, niż mówić o tych wulkanach pod śniegiem, tak łatwo dających się obrócić w śmieszność? Widać jak uczucie jego było rzeczywiście głębokie i silne, kiedy się nielękało nawet broni śmieszności! Współczesny mu, i najulubieńszy uczeń, Condivi, tak opowiada o tej skłonności mistrza: „Szalenie rozkochał on się w margrabinie Peskary, podbity boskiemi przymiotami jej umysłu; nawzajem był też od niej kochany. Dotąd zachowuje listy tej pani pełne uczciwej i tkliwej miłości, na jakie zdobyć by się mogła tylko taka kobieta. On znowu od siebie posyłał jej wiele sonetów tchnących zarówno dowcipem, jak słodką skłonnością."In particolare egli amo grandemento la marehesana di pescara del cui divino spirito era innamorato; essendo all'incontro di lei amato svisceratamente; della quale amor tiene lettre d'onesto e dolcissimo amore ripiene, e quali di tal petto uscir solevano, avendo egli altresì scritto a lei più è più sonetti, pieni d'ingegno e dolce desiderio." (Condivi Vita di Michel - Agnolo). — — Nic jednakże z poezyi jego póki żył niebyło ogłoszone drukiem, wyjąwszy parę sonetów ogłoszonych przez jego przyjaciół. W rymach zaś Wiktoryi, niemożna znaleść żadnego utworu któryby na pewne dał się zastosować do Michała- Anioła. Biografowie i jego i jej wspominają, że dla niej wykonał kilka artystycznych robót, między innemi krucyfix, pod którym, posyłając go na pamiątkę, podpisał te słowa: non ci si pensa quanto sangue costa. Dla uzupełnienia tej uczuciowej historyi dodam: że Kolonneza na trzy lata przed zgonem, opuściła klasztor Ś. Katarzyny w Witerbo i przeniosła się na stały pobyt do Rzymu, gdzie osiadła w klasztorze panien Benedyktynek. Gdy zdrowie jej pogarszało się, a serce czuło potrzebę otoczenia się swojemi, kazała się na początku 1547 przenieść do pałacu Julii Kolonny jedynej z krewnych co uniknęła wyroku wygnania. Michał-Anioł czuwał przy niej, pocieszał, i można powiedzieć, że jéj zamknął powieki. — Przez resztę życia wlokącego się lat dwadzieścia, pozostał wiernym jéj pamięci, myślą do niej odnosił się w swoich utworach sztuki i natchnieniach poetycznych, pracując bez przestanku aż do ostatniej chwili życia. Nic bowiem nie mogło złamać ducha w tym niezłomnym starcu, co w ośmdziesięciu latach pisał rymy mające świeżość i jędrność młodości. Czytając je czujesz jakby je owiewało tchnienie niewieście i miękczyło te bronzy jego męzkich uczuć — to oddech Wiktoryi Kolonny. Acz już nieżyła, stała zawsze przed oczyma jego duszy, jak żywa. Niemówiła doń, lecz on słyszał jéj głos, rozmawiał z nią, osobliwie w przystępach smutku; a kiedy wzrok stracił, kazał sobie odczytywać jéj listy i wierzył że ona jest z nim i mówi. Pewnego razu gdy mu Condivi czytał taki list, rzekł, iż zaniesie z sobą do grobu jeden wyrzut. Jeden żal, że niemiał odwagi ucałować jej ust i czoła kiedy leżała na marach. — W jego wy- obrażeniu tym ostatnim uściskiem byłby zaślubił ją na wieczność. — Z tych oderwanych szczegółów okazujących wielkość jego przywiązania, niemożna wątpić, że większą część Sonetów, a nawet z małym wyjątkiem wszystkie, natchnęła Wiktorya. Nieprzeszkadzało mu to jednak w obcowaniu z nią trzymać się w granicach winnego uszanowania i zabraniać sobie nawet zbyt śmiałej myśli o jakimeś ziemskiem uczuciu. Potrzeba było aż jej śmierci, ażeby się postrzegł, iż w jego przywiązaniu do margrabiny, było coś zwyczajnego ludziom. On bo rzeczywiście nie kobietę, lecz jej duszę miłował, w jakiejkolwiek zjawiłaby się powłoce. Piękność ciała była dlań tylko symbolem, obrazkiem, którym jeżeli się zachwycał, to dlatego, że nieumiał robić różnicy między tem, co pan Bóg tak cudownie zespolił. Ciało było mu widomą duszą, dusza widomem wiała. Dzisiejsi nie są w stanie pojmować takiej namiętności oczyszczonej z wszelkiego zmysłowego pociągu; nierozumieją tego stłumienia wszelkiej chuci, na widok ślicznych i rozkosznych kształtów ciała; —kiedy przeciwnie platonicznemu kochankowi kształty te wydawały się jakby tkanka jakaś przejrzysta, lub alabastrowa urna mieszcząca płomień nieśmiertelny, cząstkę samego Bóstwa. Bez tego jednak trudne byłyby do zrozumienia tajemnice tej poezyi spirytualnej, mistycznej, która zakwitła we Włoszech i miała od średnich wieków szereg znamienitych wyobrazicieli, jak Fryderyk II, Guinizzeli, Cavalcanti, Dante, Petrarcha, Lorenzo Medyceusz, Michał-Anioł, Wiktorya Kolonna, Torkwato Tasso. Niekoniecznie przedmiotem ich pieśni musi być jaka Beatrice, Fiametta, Laura lub Wiktorya, Uwielbienie to i ubóstwienie nie ściąga się tyle do ich osoby, ile do piękności, której one są znikomemi wyobrazicielkami na ziemi. Dla tych piewców, piękność, jedno znaczy co strona szlachetna, przejmująca, zadziwiająca w rzeczach stworzonych, a czysta i majestatyczna w duchowych; jest to poezya, sztuka, światło niebieskie wcielone, aby przez zmysły przenikało w głębie naszej duszy; nareszcie jest to zgodność wszech uczuć religii, miłości chrześciańskiej, wiary, poświęcenia się, ojczyzny, wolności, stopione w jedno uczucie. Tak pojmowana miłość przez tych platonistów nie jest kapryśnem zachceniem roskoszy; nie jest szczęśliwością co wschodzi, rozwija się i więdnie jak kwiatek —; ich miłość opiera się tym wpływom jakim nasza ulega; przeciąga się nawet w zlodowaciałą starość, a gdy już opadną świetne kształty młodości, pamięć wskrzesza sobie dawny ich blask, aby opóźnionemu uczuciu ciepła użyczyć... Szczególniej Michał-Anioł w swoich poezyach najczyściej schwycił i oddał ową filozofię miłości, obwieszczoną przez Platona, a następnie podjętą przez filozofów i poetów chrześciańskich jako odpowiednią czci Boga Rodzicy, i wyzwoleniu niewiasty w katolickim kościele. Pierwszą zaszczepicielką tej nauki miała być natchniona niewiasta, Diotima z Megary, która objawiła całą tę teoryę rozwiniętą w platońskiej Biesiadzie przez Sokratesa. Zkąd jest ta siła, co go ożywia: siłą tą jest miłość, nie ziemska i ograniczona, nie pragnienie pojedynczej piękności wychwalanej przez jego współbiesiadników, ale boska i ogarniająca wszystko, tęsknota za tem co prawdziwie piękne i dobre, zgoła miłość będąca jedno i to samo co prawdziwa filozofia, co dążenie do mądrości, i co najpiękniejsze w pięknem. Uosobieniem tej miłości jest Sokrates.... Pomijam dalsze wywody, a biorę ostatni ustęp rzecz streszczający: "Kto przebiegł wszystkie pięknoty podrzędne, a wzniósł się do doskonałej, dopiero może pojąć, jaka jest najwyższa tajemnica miłości. W rzeczy samej dochodzimy do prawdziwej miłości przez się i z obcą pomocą wtedy tylko, jeżeli zaczynając od pojedynczej pięknoty nietracimy z uwagi pięknoty najwyższej, i wspinamy się coraz wyżej, jak po drabinie pojęć, aż w końcu przyjdziemy od nich do poznania samej istoty piękna. A kto ją raz ujrzy, temu życie zwyczajne zamieni się w życie wieczne, temu ani na skarby ziemskie, ani na ziemskie piękności patrzeć się niezechce, tylko zatapiać się w niej i z nią pozostać. — Na tej doktrynie rozwinął się mistycyzm poezyi średniowiecznej, szczególniej we Włoszech. Wszyscy ci śpiewacy miłości poczynają od namiętnego rozkochania się w istocie ziemskiej; lecz z czasem poznają uczucia tego niedostateczność, błędy, upadki — ztąd żal jaki po niem zostaje, a szczególniej próżnia niezapełniona, budzi wielkie pragnienie nieskończonej miłości Boga. Michał-Anioł pojmował tylko te miłość zbożoną, która mu drogę wskazywała do nieba: Che mi monstra la via eh'a Dio mi guide... Jest podanie jakoby Buoanarroti ku końcowi życia stracił był wzrok, i nudząc się bezczynnością codziennie kazał się prowadzić do pracowni, gdzie przynajmniej rękami dotykał swych robót. Wszakże wprzódy jeszcze nim to kalectwo nań przyszło, napisał sonet, wzniosły jak modlitwa, w którym wyznaje, że tak rzeźba, jak malarstwo, niemogą już nasycić tęsknic jego duszy, bo tylko w rozpamiętywaniu rzeczy boskich czerpie się prawdziwa moc i pociecha (XXXVI.) Jeżeli takiemu olbrzymowi jak Michał-Anioł nie wystarczał pędzel ani dłuto w obec wielkiej tajemnicy grobu — czemuż się dziwić gdy ludzie z zdrowem sercem i duchem doszedłszy kresu dojrzałości, podobni pełnemu kłosowi, lub obciążonej owocem gałęzi, schylają czoło przed tą nieuniknioną i bliską przyszłością, która na widokręga młodości wydaje się być tak daleką, że o niej nawet marzyć się niechce... Taki zwrot w życiu człowieka, nieujmuje mu, owszem dodaje wartości; ten zwrot i poezye Michała-Anioła nacechował tak wzniosłemi uczuciami, że o nim można powtórzyć piękny wiersz Ariosta: Michel, più che mortale, Angel divino. Jedynie z przekonania, że literaturze naszej o własnej dziś idącej siłach, niezawadzi bynaj-mniej znać twory innych narodów, mianowicie te, w których przeważa strona duchowa, chrześciańskim narodom spólna i dla wszystkich zrozumiała jak modlitwa — podjąłem przepolszczenie Rymów Buonarrotego, wprawdzie tylko wybrańszych; w nadziei, że może tym kwiatkom zronionym przez jenialnego człowieka przed trzysta laty, zachowam choć odrobinę téj woni jaką tchnęło w nich wielkie serce, najpiękniejsze niebo i rozbudzone życie nowego okresu dziejów. — w Październiku 1860, — Przypisy Kategoria:Poezye Michała - Anioła Buonarrotego